Saquê e Algo Mais
by Andrea Meiouh
Summary: Após a luta contra Toguro, a apresentadora Koto procura Tiyu para agradecer... Casal Inusitado. Leiam e revisem!


**Esclarecimento**: Os personagens de Yu Yu Hakusho são de propriedade de Yoshihiro Togashi e de SHUEISHA Inc.

**Nota**: Eis aqui um par bem incomum: Tiyu e a apresentadora Koto. Eu fiquei encantada pelo alquimista bêbado, tenho que confessar... Aquele jeito de pilantra... Tinha que escrever algo com ele! A história se passa no dia seguinte à luta de Yusuke e Toguro. Todos estão se arrumando para voltar pra casa. Esse fic provavelmente terá uma continuação, com a participação de Natsumi. Mas isso é um outro caso... Por enquanto, façam uma boa leitura e divirtam-se!

* * *

**SAQUÊ E ALGO MAIS...**

_Por Andréa Meiouh_

Depois de tomar a decisão e agir, Koto já não se sentia tão segura de si. Na hora em que tivera a idéia, parecia tão certo... Mas agora, parada diante da porta deo quarto dele no hotel, já não tinha certeza se era a melhor coisa a fazer.

Assustou-se quando a porta abriu. Tentou sorrir quando Linko a cumprimentou. Saiu uma careta meio forçada.

"Juíza Koto! Que surpresa!", exclamou o pequeno youkai. "O que faz aqui?".

"Er... olá, Linko...", respondeu, os braços escondidos atrás das costas. "Tiyu está?".

"Claro!", disse ele, dando passagem. "Por favor, entre! Eu vou chamá-lo".

Inclinando-se brevemente, ela agradeceu. "Obrigada!".

O quarto da Equipe Lokuyukai era como os demais quartos do hotel da ilha, no entanto, Koto olhava tudo com atenção e curiosidade. Objetos e roupas espalhadas pelos cantos, típica atitude masculina. Avistou várias garrafas... Sorriu interiormente.

"Ora, ora...", a voz de Tiyu estava meio engrolada, como de costume, mas Koto sentiu o coração acelerar mesmo assim. "O que temos aqui? Juíza Koto...".

Corando, ela sorriu nervosamente. "Bom dia, Tiyu... Será que poderíamos conversar?".

Tiyu olhou para o companheiro baixinho, que já havia se acomodado novamente no sofá. "Linko".

"Hum?", piscou o manuseador de iô-iôs. "O que?".

"Saia".

"Hein?".

O lutador arreganhou os dentes e agarrou o amigo pela blusa. "Saia logo, pentelho! Não entendeu ou quer que eu explique letra por letra?!".

Linko esperneou e se livrou do colega. "Tá, tá... Estou indo!". Saiu resmungando e batendo o pé. "Credo, carinha mais nervoso...".

Finalmente sozinhos, Tiyu voltou-se para a youkai à sua frente. Koto respirou fundo, engolindo em seco. O alquimista a fitava com intensidade. '_Ele tem olhos bonitos..._', pensou ela, mirando-se neles.

"E então, juíza?".

Voltando à realidade, Koto desviou o olhar para a porta. "Não precisava mandar Linko embora...".

"Nhaaa....", ele inclinou a cabeça. "Aquele baixinho é um pentelho, precisava sair sim". Depois, voltando a encará-la, aproximou-se. "O que quer, gatinha?".

"Er... Eu... eu só queria...", gaguejou ela. "Eu só vim agradecer por salvar minha vida ontem. Se não fosse por você e sua barreira, Toguro teria sugado minha alma". Parando, ela estendeu os braços para frente, mostrando a ele o presente que trouxera. "Quero que aceite isto, em forma de agradecimento".

Os olhos de Tiyu brilharam quando se fixaram na garrafa de saquê caríssima que ela trazia. Mas o lutador não saiu do lugar. Uma pontinha de desespero surgiu no coração de Koto.

"É a melhor do hotel", falou ela, preocupada com a falta de reação dele. "Por favor, aceite".

Pegando a garrafa com uma mão, Tiyu aproveitou para pegar o pulso dela com a outra, trazendo-a mais para perto. "Não fiz aquilo pensando em presentes de agradecimentos".

"Eu sei... Sei disso...", ela arregalou os olhos. "Mas eu tinha que agradecer! Devo-lhe minha vida!".

Eles se olharam e, durante um instante, que poderia ter durado breves segundos ou milhares de anos, Koto se perdeu, se rendeu... Sentiu o rosto esquentar, enquanto a tensão aumentava ainda mais, porém não queria desviar o olhar.

"Havia um outro jeito", disse ele por fim.

"O quê?".

"Você poderia ter me agradecido de outro jeito...".

Koto piscou. "Mas... mas você não gostou do saquê?".

Tiyu gargalhou. "Claro, gatinha! Mas agora, tem uma coisa que eu quero muito mais que um trago de bebida". Dizendo isso, ele a puxou para mais perto, colando-a contra o peito.

"E o que seria?", perguntou ela, trêmula.

"Um beijo", ele olhava escancaradamente para os lábios dela.

"Um... beijo...?".

Ele foi se inclinando. "Sim... Um beijo... Um beijo lento e molhado... Você faria isso, gatinha? Me daria um beijo...?".

Sentindo o coração pular no peito e a garganta apertar, Koto agarrou na jaqueta de couro que ele usava. Fez a única coisa que podia naquele momento: anuiu, balançando a cabeça.

Num piscar de olhos, a boca de Tiyu cobria a dela, num beijo impetuoso, lento e molhado, como havia dito. Agarrou-se ainda mais, para não cair no chão, já que suas pernas estavam totalmente trêmulas. Podia sentir a língua dele invadindo seu espaço. Entreabriu os lábios e sentiu o gosto da bebida que ele havia tomado.

O beijo terminou tão subitamente quanto começou. De olhos fechados, Koto respirava fundo, tentando recuperar o equilíbrio. Arregalou-os quando ouviu a ordem sussurrada.

"Beba".

Os olhos verdes foram do lutador para a garrafa de saquê e voltaram.

"O quê?".

"Beba, gatinha".

Hesitando, ela pegou a bebida. Muniu-se de coragem ao ver o meio sorriso do lutador. Um pouco mais decidida, tirou a rolha e deu um longo gole, sentindo o álcool queimar a garganta. Nem teve tempo de reagir, pois Tiyu a beijava outra vez. A carícia foi mais intensa, fazendo-a gemer contra os lábios dele e quase soltar a garrafa.

Ao separarem-se, ele sorriu. "Uau! Que beijo, heim, gatinha...?".

Koto já não sabia mais onde esconder o rosto rubro como um tomate. Onde estava com a cabeça pra deixar-se levar daquele jeito? Percebendo o constrangimento dela, ele riu ainda mais.

"Não fique com vergonha, doçura!", disse Tiyu, piscando. Pegou a bebida, tomou um gole generoso e respirou com gosto. "Ah, coisa boa!". Depois, se voltou para à moça. "Só tem uma coisa, nessa vida, que eu goste mais do que bebida e luta: mulheres...", murmurou com voz rouca perto da orelha dela. "Tão macias, cheirosas, quentes... Nos levam à loucura!". Koto só fez engolir em seco. E ele continuou. "Você é especial, gatinha... Soube disso assim que bati os olhos em você... Vai ser uma juíza de primeira linha um dia, tenho certeza". Ele a beijou novamente, tirando o fôlego dela.

Ao se separarem, Koto quase caiu no chão. Sentia-se mole, a cabeça girava. Não sabia se era dos beijos ou da bebida. Ergueu o olhar e encontrou o dele, brincalhão, irreverente.

"Um dia, gatinha, vou ficar bem forte e lutar com Urameshi de novo... Depois, nós vamos nos casar!".

"O quê?!". Aquilo fez a Koto sonhadora aterrisar no mesmo instante. "Nós nem nos conhecemos direito!!".

Tiyu gargalhou com vontade, colocando a mão na cintura e bebendo mais um pouco. "Não há muito pra saber sobre mim... Gosto de lutar, beber e de mulheres... Não necessariamente nessa ordem, é claro!". Ele piscou para ela. "E nesse último, você se encaixa com perfeição, gatinha".

O queixo de Koto simplesmente caiu. Ficou pasma, sem ação. Que criatura era aquela? Sem reagir, sentiu-o pegar em sua mão e conduzi-la para a porta, falando algo, bebendo e rindo. Ela nada ouvia, tentando assimilar ainda o que estava acontecendo. Entendeu algo parecido com 'Linko' e 'bisbilhoteiro'.

Ao abrirem a porta, deram de cara com o pequeno youkai, que estava realmente escutando a conversa e, com o movimento da porta, caiu direto no chão.

Tiyu apontou para o colega. "Não falei?".

Entre risos, o casal saiu. Koto acompanhava aquele youkai, único, irreverente, cativante e seus olhos verdes se tornaram mais suaves. Sim... Ele ia treinar e ela ia batalhar para ser uma grande juíza... Mas um dia... Um dia poderia rolar algo mais do que uns beijos e uns goles de saquê. Quem poderia saber?

* * *

**FIM **


End file.
